<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Warmth by Fake_Ruby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038500">Morning Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby'>Fake_Ruby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Mithian (Merlin), Gwen/Mithian (Merlin), Merlin/Mithian (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/gifts">marshmallownose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for tess, who requested post canon mergwenthian</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen wakes up slowly. She feels the warmth of the blanket and wraps it tighter. After a few minutes she blinks her eyes open and rolls onto her side. </p><p>Merlin is sitting at the table with Mithian. </p><p>They’re whispering over their breakfast, smiles on their faces. </p><p>Merlin finishes swallowing a piece of bread then leans forward and gives Mithian a kiss on the cheek, which makes her grin even bigger.</p><p>Gwen smiles fondly at the sight of her partners spending a quiet morning together.</p><p>Merlin looks over and notices Gwen watching them.</p><p>“You’re awake!” Merlin says cheerfully. He’s always so excited to see Gwen, despite how much time they spend together.</p><p>“Morning, sunshine,” Mithian says as she stands from the table, crossing the room to give Gwen a kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Morning, love,” Gwen replies.</p><p>“Hey, I want in on this!” Merlin exclaims through a mouthful of food. </p><p>“Then stop eating and come over here,” Mithian says, looking back at him.</p><p>Merlin starts chewing faster and then joins them. He gives Gwen a kiss on the forehead and then wraps an arm around Mithian.</p><p>Merlin starts talking about breakfast, and Mithian burps in his face. Merlin feigns disgust and then attacks her with kisses. </p><p>Gwen feels warmth bubble in her chest watching her favorite people interact. She never thought she’d find happiness after all the tragedies in her past, but life is good now. Albion is in a time of peace and Gwen has found her own peace with the people she loves.</p><p>Merlin and Mithian don’t feel like a back up love for Gwen, they feel like home, and despite not believing in destiny, Gwen is sure this is exactly what was supposed to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>